


Incredibles: Double Date Disaster

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s idea. Kari is certain that a double date is the perfect way to try and win over Chris. Dash is certain that it’s an opportunity for something more hilarious.





	Incredibles: Double Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea. Kari is certain that a double date is the perfect way to try and win over Chris. Dash is certain that it’s an opportunity for something more hilarious.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“You know, this isn’t what I had in mind when you asked to come over today.”

“Come on Violet! You gotta do this!” Kari begged on her knees, hands clasped together. “Pleeeeeassse!”

Violet sighed while looking at her best friend. Those sad eyes were very difficult to ignore. “Okay, first of all, what makes you think Chris would say yes to a double date with me and Tony?”

“I know they hang out sometimes.” Kari answered. “And if Tony invites him onto it, then I won’t have to ask him.” Which, so far, was the biggest obstacle in her way of asking out the blonde boy. Really, Dash pantsing her in front of him had probably improved what was her incredibly painful first attempt at talking to him.

“And you’re sure this’ll work out?” It wasn’t that Violet had a negative opinion of her friend. It was just that she sincerely doubted Kari’s ability to hold a conversation with her crush without babbling on weird tangents out of anxiety. “I mean, Dash did tell me what happened when you tried talking to this guy at the park.”

“Yeah, but still said SOMETHING!” she defended. “And if we’re already on a date, then I won’t have to worry about it being awkward.”

Her superpowered BFF hummed in thought for a bit before conceding, “Okay, mayyybe this can work.” She was then glomped in tackle hug that brought her to the ground. “Woah!”

“Thank you so so so so much!”

Making himself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen, Dash considered what he’d just heard. _A double date?_ That sounded the perfect time for him to get up to his usual brand mischief.

-

The girls were ready.

Arriving at the movie theater, Violet had on a purple skirt coming down to her knees and a matching button up shirt in a lighter shade. Kari wore a long-sleeved blue shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans.

“So what time are the boys getting here again?” Kari asked.

Checking a clock on the wall, Violet answered, “They should be here in about-“

“10 seconds ago.” said a voice behind them causing both girls to spin around in surprise.

Standing there was Tony, dressed in a dark sweater and dark blue jeans, and Chris, dressed in a red button up shirt and black slacks. “Hey Violet.” Tony greeted, getting a wave in reply.

“Hi Chris!” said boy took a quick step back in response to Kari’s loud greeting.

“Heyyyy, Kari…” he responded nervously.

“He remembered my name!” she whisper-yelled, before looking awkward and shy as she realized that she’d said that out loud. “Ummm… I didn’t say that.”

Some awkward laughter ensued after that before the group was split up, Violet and Tony going to get snack, Chris going to save their seats, and Kari heading to the bathroom.

Watching all this, Dash shook his head. “Geez, and I thought my sister was bad at this stuff.” Honestly, he was half-convinced that what he’d be doing might actually spare Kari from embarrassing herself worse.

-

In the bathroom, Kari splashed some water from the sink on her face. “Come on Kari, you can do this.” she told herself, trying to calm her nerves. Between loud greeting and thinking out loud, she figured this couldn’t get much worse.

**SMACK!**

“OW!” The girl jumped, hands going to ger stinging rear end. “What was…” When the girl didn’t immediately notice anyone around her, she felt a pit of dread form in her. “Oh please not tonight…”

Defying her praying, she soon heard the familiar voice of a short blonde behind her saying. “Sorry Kari, couldn’t resist.”

Whipping around, she was greeted by the sight of Dash standing on the sink to be at eye level with her. “Dash! Get out of here!”

“Hmmm, okay.” he said, surprising her. “But I’m taking a souvenir.” What followed that line was all a blur to Kari.

Literally.

The short blonde moved around her quickly, effortlessly unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. “Hey!” Just as she attempted to fic that, she felt his hand slap her butt hard twice. “OWIEEE!” She hopped forward, jeans falling down and causing her to fall over and groan.

“I’ll take these.” Dash said, easily pulling the fallen girl’s pants off and zooming away.

“Oh no…” getting up, Kari looked down and blushed at the sight of her heart patterned white panties. “Oh no oh no oh NO!” This was bad. She couldn’t go out there like this, but if she didn’t then Chris would think she’d bailed on the double date which would be worse! Choices.

-

Considering the snickering she was met with when she rejoined the group, not to mention all the stares she was attracting, she may have made the wrong choice. Chris was having considerable trouble looking her in the eyes, instead constantly gazing down at her legs and underwear.

Trying to explain WHY she was now pantsless, saying that she’d lost them and didn’t know how, had actually managed to add to how ridiculous she felt.

Once they’d gotten I the theater though, she’d felt better. The dark obscured her embarrassment and she was able to enjoy laughing at the movie with her friends and date. So with any luck, her troubles were behind her now.

And they were. With no one sitting behind them, Dash saw fit to come up behind her and Violet’s seats between the two boys.

The boy grinned evilly as he reached a hand through the space between where the bottom of Kari’s seat meets the back. grabbing onto the seat of her panties, the boy gave them a good pull.

“RRmMMM!” Kari bit her lip as her crack chafed, trying to keep from drawing attention to herself. _You have gotta be kidding meEEE!_ “NRGHHH!” she was grateful for the sounds of everyone’s laughter at the movie. Otherwise that grunt might have been noticed as her underwear was stretched some more, pulling her further into her seat. The girl gripped her armrests tightly as her panties got longer, whimpering with each tug.

Dash then switched over to Violet. With her wearing a skirt tonight, he was easily able to repeat what he’d done with Kari, reaching out and sliding his hand under the skirt to grab onto her underwear and PULL! “NYEEE!”

Hearing her, Tony turned toward Violet. “Are you okay?”

 _Curse you, Dash!_ Hoping to hide her predicament, she answered with, “Right as RAINN!” Another pull and her subsequent squeal made him bit more suspicious, but she managed to wave off his concerns.

She could not, however, wave off the pain in her crack.

Dash continued his pulling, making his sister squirm in her seat until her purple undergarments were long enough for him to tie them to Kari’s panties. Now he just had to sit back and wait for the move to end.

Well, he’d enjoy the movie too.

-

“Wow. These are tied really well.” Tony noted while he and Chris attempted to untie the girls’ panties from each other so that they could get out of their seats.

Their dates, faces red, sunk into their seats in a pointless attempt at trying to get the world to swallow them up so they could get out of this mess.

In spite of all the embarrassment though, Kari had to ask, “So, uh, Chris… Can I get a second date?”

Looking up from the underwear he was trying to untangle, the boy thought about it. “Ummm, look, I don’t know how to say this and you seem really nice, but, uhhh, I’m not really looking for a relationship right now.” In truth, he’d only agreed to this date as a favor to Tony. Kari’s, ahem, enthusiasm in their last/first encounter had him feeling rather unnecessarily wary.

“Oh…” She slumped further into her seat. Her eyes then lit up before she asked, “When will you be looking for one?” The other members of the group had to resist the urge to facepalm then.

A distance away and hiding behind a seat, Dash shook his head. “Maybe next time I should get her underwear over her mouth.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761622078']=[] 


End file.
